2 on 1 - Bumper Double Bill
"2 on 1 - Bumper Double Bill" was a series of double features released by HiT Entertainment from 2005-2007, when they began distributing Wiggles VHS and DVDs in the United Kingdom. Each DVD primarily uses the North American cover designs, images and logos, although some (such as It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World's logo) are unique. All but Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggle Bay contain similar basic DVD menu design, set to Morty's Theme. Toot Toot! plus Yummy Yummy Toot Toot! plus Yummy Yummy was released on DVD and VHS on 31 January 2005. This is the first Wiggles DVD ever released in the UK. Both videos had been previously released in the UK on VHS by Disney in 1999, though Toot Toot! was sold under the name "Big Red Car". Synopsis Get ready to Wiggle with Jeff, Murray, Greg and Anthony in this fantastic double feature! Toot Toot! After one ride in The Wiggles' Big Red Car, you'll be wiggling and giggling non-stop while you "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga" along with the hottest children's band as they sing and dance their way from space trips to pirate ships. Includes 18 Songs! Yummy Yummy It's time to learn how to do "The Monkey Dance" and "Shaky Shaky". Ever wondered how to handle a "Hot Potato" or make a "Fruit Salad"? Find out in "Yummy Yummy". Includes 14 Songs! DVD Extras *Meet The Wiggles *Wiggly Jukebox *Subtitles *Web Link *'Wiggly Work' - Electronic Book *Wiggly Photo Gallery Gallery TootToot+YummyYummyVHS.jpg|VHS cover 20160905_142526.jpg|Back cover 20160905_142626.jpg|Inside cover 20160905_142540.jpg|Insert 20160905_142550.jpg|Insert reverse side TootToot!+YummyYummyDVDBack.jpg|DVD Back cover TootTootPlusYummyYummy-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover WP_20151023_030.jpg|Disc $_32,0000000.JPG|Woolworths Worthit! DVD Cover The-Wiggles-Toot-Toot-Plus-Yummy-Yummy-Dvd-_57.jpg|Woolworths Worthit! back cover Trivia *Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! appears on both videos. Magical Adventure! plus Wiggle Time "Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie Never Seen on TV plus Wiggle Time Video Special" was released on DVD and VHS on 20 June 2005. Wiggle Time had previously been released on VHS by Disney in 1999, but Magical Adventure! was new to the UK. It was the last Wiggles VHS to be released in the UK. Magical Adventure! was later re-released in 2008 in a handle-case, without Wiggle Time. Synopsis Get ready to Wiggle with Jeff, Murray, Greg and Anthony in this fantastic double feature! Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie It's Dorothy's birthday, but she's not very happy because she thinks The Wiggles have forgotten! They are in fact planning a wonderful surprise party but Greg's magic wand has been stolen by the Magician Wally the Great! Find out what happens when Wally and Dorothy arrive at Wiggle House. It's a celebration of friendship, and plenty of Wiggly music and dancing! Includes 25 Songs! Wiggle Time It's Wiggle Time for everybody! Join The Wiggles singing, dancing and playing along with their friends Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and, of course, Dorothy the Dinosaur. This includes some of their most famous songs including "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear", "Get Ready to Wiggle", and "Dorothy the Dinosaur". Also includes 9 tracks recorded live in concert! Includes 22 Songs! DVD Extras *Wiggly Jukebox *Web Link *Animated Menus Gallery MagicalAdventure!+WiggleTimeVHS.jpg|VHS cover MagicalAdventure+WiggleTimeDVDBack.jpg|DVD Back cover MagicalAdventurePlusWiggleTime-Disc.jpg|Disc WP_20151208_004.jpg|Inside cover MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime!-AlternateDVDRelease.jpg|Alternate release (lacking the "A Wiggly Movie - Never Seen on TV" filmstrip) MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime!-AlternateDVDDisc.jpg|Alternate Disc (also lacking said filmstrip) Trivia *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Quack Quack and Wiggly Medley appear on both videos. *The different songs in Wiggly Medley are listed as separate on the Wiggle Time song list. Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party plus It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party plus It's a Wiggly Wiggly World" was released on DVD on 12 September 2005. Both videos make their UK debut, although The Wiggly Big Show had been previously sold under the "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" title in 1999. Synopsis Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party Hoop-Dee-Doo! How are you? Are you ready to party? The Wiggles are too! Everyone's invited as Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony host a very special Wiggly Party. So get ready to "Move Like an Emu" and "Dance the Ooby-Doo" with all your Wiggly friends. Includes 16 Songs! It's a Wiggly Wiggly World In a Wiggly Wiggly World everyone is always smiling and laughing. Join Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff as they invite friends from around the world to share their own special styles of music. It's wonderful, wacky and whimsical so come join the fun! Includes 16 Songs! DVD Extras *Wiggly Juke Box *Chapter Points *Subtitles *Animated Menus Gallery Hoop-Dee-Doo!+It'sAWiggly,WigglyWorldFullDVDCover.jpg|Full cover WP 20160122 001.jpg|Inside cover WP_20160122_004.jpg|Disc Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas "Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas", a special Christmas Double Bill, was released on 21 November 2005. Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas had previously been released on VHS by Disney in 1999, but Yule Be Wiggling makes its UK debut. Synopsis Have a Merry Christmas and let the Wiggling begin! Yule Be Wiggling Greg, Anthony, Jeff and Murray are sure Yule Be Wiggling this Christmas with this fun packed festive adventure. This generous helping of Christmas cheer will have you "Doing a Dance" and ensure you "just can't wait for Christmas day". Includes 16 Songs! Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Join Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg as they take you on a sleigh-riding Yuletide sing-along. This Christmas special title delivers over a dozen sensational songs, from all new tunes, to classic festive favourites. Includes 19 Songs! DVD Extras *Wiggly Juke Box *Chapter Points *Subtitles *Animated Menus Gallery 33e6478d-bdea-4a6a-ac33-da79a3bb2e55.jpg|Back cover of the DVD 20160709_161102.jpg|Disc WP_20151208_014-1.jpg|Inside cover DVD Menu Gallery Bandicam 2015-12-29 09-19-37-450.jpg|Main menu (song used: Morty's Theme) bandicam 2015-12-29 09-19-45-076.jpg|Scene Selection menu 1 bandicam 2015-12-29 09-19-50-015.jpg|Scene Selection menu 2 bandicam 2015-12-29 09-20-08-842.jpg|Special Features menu bandicam 2015-12-29 09-20-15-787.jpg|Website Link Menu bandicam 2015-12-29 09-20-30-610.jpg|Subtitles menu Bandicam 2015-12-29 09-20-38-304.jpg|Sneak Peeks (HiT Parade) Menu Trivia *The inside cover lists most of the songs in alphabetical order, except for Jingle Bells (Yule Be Wiggling), Here Comes Santa Claus and Feliz Navidad (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas). Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggle Bay "Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggle Bay" was released on 23 July 2007, the last of the Bumper Double Bill line. Both videos make their UK debuts. The DVD menus are the same as the original Australian releases, with the addition of "Go to" buttons to switch between the videos. Synopsis Splish Splash Big Red Boat Take a ride with The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat. Travel to Wigglehouse for a picnic with Wags the Dog, join Captain Feathersword on a Sydney Seaside Swim and learn Spanish with the Mariachi Wiggles! So come aboard and get ready to make waves of rippling good fun! Includes 19 Songs! DVD Extras *Photo Gallery *Wiggly Jukebox *Big Red Boat Storybook Wiggle Bay DVD Extras Gallery 70963e67-230a-42d1-a389-193987d068d8.jpg|Back cover WP 20151020 011-2.jpg|Disc 2173C569-225A-4F28-BD3B-E9F9EC5C8178.jpeg|Original Unreleased cover DVD Menu Gallery Splish,SplashBigRedBoat_WiggleBayMainMenu1.png|"Splish Splash Big Red Boat" main menu (Background music: Big Red Boat) (See other menus here) Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat!- Australian Special Features DVD Menu.png|Special Features menu (Background music: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Music used: Dressing Up) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Music used: Ensalada De Fruta) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.png|Song selection menu page 3 (Music used: Get Ready to Wiggle) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music used: Get Ready to Wiggle) Splish,SplashBigRedBoat_WiggleBayMainMenu2.png|"Wiggle Bay" main menu (Background music: Wiggle Bay) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Swim Like A Fish) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Watching The Waves) WiggleBay-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Anthony's Workshop (Instrumental)) Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2 in 1 DVDs Category:Double Features Category:United Kingdom Category:UK DVDs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:2007 Category:2007 DVDs